Chinpo
:Not to be confused with the High Priest Chinpo/Tompo. Chinpo (チンポ Chinpo, slang for Penis) is a yōkai and antagonist of Kitarō. He usually works with Akamata and Yashi-Otoshi as the Yōkai Army. He is an original yōkai created by Shigeru Mizuki and first appeared in the Kitarō's World Obake Tour chapter The Yōkai Seven Samurai. In the fifth anime, his name was shortened to Po (ポ). Appearance Chinpo looks relatively human, with tan skin, face paint under his eye and a beard across his chin. His oddest feature is that he has three penises. He is usually depicted completely naked except for wearing bangles on his wrists and ankles, though in the anime adaptations he also wears some form of cloth around his waist. In his original manga appearance his hair was cut short, but in the anime adaptations it is usually long. Personality History Chinpo is a country bumpkin yōkai from South Asia. He can fire jet streams out of his penises in order to fly and he can fart out gas bombs. Manga First appearing in Kitarō's World Obake Tour, he was hired by Dracula to kidnap Medama-Oyaji to use for his eye transplant. Dracula paid him ¥20,000 for the job, but he eventually switched sides when the Kitarō Family offered to pay him 10x as much to give up. Third Anime He appears in the first movie based on the third anime adaption, GeGeGe no Kitarō (1985 film). He is the leader of the Yōkai Army and teams up with Nurarihyon to conquer Japan. His skin is tan, his hair is lavender, his bangles are yellow and his face paint is red. Chinpo takes no part in the action, leaving everything to his minions Akamata, Yashi-Otoshi, Kijimuna and Kōryū. After all of his minions are defeated and Kitarō makes Kōryū attack and sink their ship, he and Nurarihyon try to escape in a motorboat but crash into a rock why arguing over the controls. Chinpo then flies off into the sky and escapes. Fourth Anime He appears in the movie based on the fourth anime adaption, GeGeGe no Kitarō: Dai-Kaijū. ''Chinpo is instead Akamata's subordinate alongside Yashi-Otoshi and Kijimuna. His skin is brown, his hair is a grayish-brown, his bangles are red and he wears a white cloth around his waist. His eye paint is blue and he has a red nose. In this version, Chinpo demonstrates an ability to fire machinegun like flame bullets from his penises. His penises are also shown to be his weakness. In the end, he and the others return to their home island peacefully after Akamata reforms. Fifth Anime He appears in episode 71 and 76 of the 5th anime adaption, ''Southern Yōkai Landing on Japan!! ''and ''Strongest Tag Battle!! Southern & Chinese Yōkai!! In this adaption, he is renamed Po. His skin is light blue, his hair is yellow, his bangles ares red and his eye makeup is red. He wears a brown cloth around his waist and a conch shell on a string around his neck. He flies by farting real hard and can fire an ultro sonic beam from his mouth, which he calls the Po Beam. Po is depicted as a fairly goofy character and ends his sentences with "po" a lot. While his more vulgar aspects, such as his three penises, are missing from this adaptation, he does use Ittan-Momen as a loincloth at one point. He is also a member of the South Asian Yōkai Five (南方妖怪五人衆) along with Akamata, Asanbosam, Yashi-Otoshi, and Langsuyar. Sixth Anime Chinpo appears in the opening of the sixth anime during the tug-o-war scene. He is depicted naked and in his 3rd anime colors. He makes his first appearance in the series proper in episode #84, Chin-san, The Foreign Worker. Gallery Chinpo1996art.jpg Chinpo85.jpg South Asian Yokai 5.jpg|The South Asian Yokai Five in the 2007 anime. GGGnK07 EP71.jpg|Po in the 2007 anime (background). South Asian Yokai07 EP76.jpg|Four of the South Asian Yokai Five surrounding Kitarō and Neko-Musume in EP 76 of the 2007 anime. Chinpo dai-e1457763571316.png Trivia *A drawing of Chinpo is seen in the TV drama Kitarō ga Mita Gyokusai. Navigation pt-br:Chinpo Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Southern Yōkai Category:Mizuki Original Yōkai Category:Flying Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Yōkai Category:Former antagonists